


100 Kinks

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Collection of works for the 100 Kinks challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

Kissing  
Discovering boundaries (making rules ect)  
On the sofa  
Masturbation  
Bodily fluids  
Oral sex  
Something new  
Romantic evening  
First time  
Blindfolds  
No speaking (only using body language)  
Sex game (e.g. first to come loses)  
One catches the other Masturbating  
Sex toys  
Surprise sex  
Dry humping  
Teasing  
Opposite sex (e.g. change who gives and receives)  
Almost getting caught  
Break up/make up sex  
Clubbing (as in night club, unless you’re really kinky)  
Spanking  
Dirty talk  
Rimming  
Correcting each other’s technique  
Not usual clothing/dress up  
Inappropriate location  
Gags  
In the bath/shower  
Phone sex  
Fully clothed  
Skype/web cam sex  
Morning sex  
Voyeurism  
Public/semi public sex  
Against the wall  
Pain/sensation play  
Medical play  
Creative sexual positions  
Cross-dressing  
Spontaneous sex  
Double penetration  
Bad sex/goes wrong  
Casual sex  
Pushing boundaries (comfort zone, maybe like a sequel to 2.)  
Unique to the pairing  
Bondage  
I love you  
Chair sex  
Telling each other a kink and doing them  
Loud sex/knowing someone can hear  
Fisting  
Mirror  
Writing a smut fic to each other and reading it to them  
In a really dirty place (like a public toilet)  
Food  
A third person watches them  
Sensory deprivation  
Leather and metal  
Breath play  
Dom/sub  
Comfort sex  
Getting caught  
Explaining their relationship to someone who didn’t know  
Fight sex  
Outdoors  
Threesome/group sex  
Filming themselves  
Involving a hooker (prostitute)  
After an injury  
Hot and cold play  
No foreplay)  
Spider walking  
In/by a Swimming pool  
Inventing a secret sex language to use in public  
Smutty/sloppy/dirty sex  
Sex toys (extreme)  
Birthday surprise  
Calming the others anger (with sex)  
Sex machine  
Drunk  
Humiliation kink  
Quickies  
Needy, clingy sex  
Wake up In the middle of the night and have sex (then go back to sleep)  
Really rough, shove-y sex  
No pain, just pleasure  
Sex marathon  
On a plane  
Bizarre kink  
In the dark (with or without torch)  
By the fire  
Christmas  
Silly giggly sex  
Plugs  
While one of them is on the phone  
The others birthday  
Restrained sex (not necessarily bondage)  
Tantric sex  
Repeating their favourite kink


	2. A Soldier's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: 48-I love you, 62-comfort sex, 84-Needy/clingy sex  
> Warnings: slight military!kink, sappy fluff, smut, AU where Gabriel is in the army and comes home to the Reader, some language   
> Gender: Genderfluid (she/her pronouns), Female anatomy

The plane ride home felt much longer than the one he took going to Iraq. Fourteen months and now he was back home with one thing on his mind. Sure, you only started dating each other for a couple of months before his deployment, but those were the memories that helped him get through the dark times. He wasn’t sure how long the two of you would last with him being gone for so long, but you managed as you stayed in touch.  
As the group of returning soldiers made their way through the airport, they found a group of loved ones waiting. Gabriel bit back tears as he watched some of his comrades run and hug their family members. He also smiled at the fact that they came home. A family’s dog stood up, jumping to give kisses to her missed owner, who already had roses in hand from her boyfriend. Children’s cheers for joy filled the space as one of their parents returned.  
Gabriel didn’t bother to look for you though, it was a secret that he was home and he fully intended on giving you the best surprise of your life. Instead a friend of his, Castiel, drove him to your house. He had a spare key to get in as he knew you’d be at work still. With a little help the place was set, ready for you.

You cranked the radio up louder, trying to block out the day your were having. The only salvation was checking the mail to see if Gabriel had written back to you yet. It had been a good solid week without any form of contact and you started to worry that maybe he was done with you. Your relationship wasn’t easy to begin with, as he left for Iraq after you only dated for a couple of months, but as time went on you got to know him better. Although, you weren’t sure how serious it was because the whole ‘I love you’ never came up.  
A loud sigh escaped your lips as you parked in your driveway and went to get the mail. Only a handful of envelopes were inside and you looked at each address as you walked back to your house. Not a single one had Gabriel’s gentle handwriting on it. Frowning you unlocked the door and walked inside, going through the mudroom to your kitchen. When you glanced up, what you saw took your breath away. The envelopes you had in hand fell to the floor as your eyes started to water.  
Strings of lights circled around your dining room while rose petals spread around a buffet of your favorite foods that were dished on your table. But the best part was Gabriel, still in uniform, standing next to it with your favorite flowers in hand.  
“Gabriel.” You choked out as tears ran down your face. Your heart soared as he took a few steps forward and pulled you into his arms. “You’re here.”  
He responded with crashing his lips against yours, trying to show how much you meant to him in one kiss. You quickly granted him entrance to your mouth as you removed the space between your bodies. Gabriel dominated your mouth, having his sweet warm tongue explore every bit, trying to remember everything. One of your hands raked through his slicked back hair while the other fisted his army jacket. His hands came up to cup your face, caressing your skin as he sucked on your bottom lip.  
After a few moments of tasting one another, Gabriel pulled away with a bright smile on his face. You leaned forward to capture his lips again, but he stopped you by pressing a finger to your lips. “There’s something I need to tell you.” His words are soft and gentle. “I didn’t want to say anything before...just in case something happened...but I think….” Gabriel paused, shaking his head slowly. “Y/N...I love you. I’ve known for a while..but I’ve been too afraid that-”  
“Shhh.” You interrupted him, giving a quick kiss to his lips. “I understand.” You nuzzled against his neck, not needing an explanation. It probably would’ve been easier then, but now he was back and safe in your arms.  
“I love you, Y/N. God, you make me so happy.” He breathed out, tightening his grip around you.  
“I love you too, Gabe.” You felt the tears start to rise again. “I missed you so much.”  
“I missed you more.” He tilted his head, rubbing his nose against yours. “I love you.” Now that you were in his arms he couldn’t get enough. The taste of your lips against his was one of the best things in the world and the way your eyes sparkled when you looked at him.  
You shivered as he started to leave wet kisses down the side of your neck. A warmth grew within your core as he groped at your ass with one hand, kneading your flesh through your pants. The room seemed to grow too hot as your bodies rubbed against one another, letting you feel Gabriel’s half hardened member.  
“Perhaps we should-” You gasped out as Gabriel lifted you up.  
“Already ahead of you.” He chuckled, making sure your legs gripped around him as he carried you to your bedroom. You giggled as he crashed into some of the walls on the way, distracted by you nipping at his earlobe. Once you finally got to the bedroom, Gabriel let you down slowly, dragging his hands over your figure. The way his eyes lit up with utter devotion took your breath away.  
This time you initiated contact with your hands going to his army jacket to unbutton it. You kept your gaze locked on him, watching his pupils blown with lust. As the buttons went lower you sank onto your knees, sliding each button out of its hole. You stared up at Gabriel as you undid the last one, licking your lips at how his muscles contracted under his thin shirt. He discarded his jacket, fully exposing his tanned arms from all the time in the desert.  
“Mmm...Gabe.” You groaned, sliding your fingers underneath the hem of his shirt. You rose up, pulling the shirt as you went. Gabriel made it easy for you as he lifted up his arms, letting the material fall onto the floor. “I missed this.”  
“Me too.” He breathed out, watching your fingers work at his zipper frantically. Once you had it undone, Gabriel helped to kick them off, leaving him totally bare in front of you. You had almost forgot how good he looked in this nude form. His skin had a new glow to it with his muscles more formed than the last time you saw him. What hadn’t changed was the size of his cock, that had sprung up when you released it from its confines.  
“Now you’re mine, soldier.” You smiled, giving his tip an open-mouthed kiss.  
“Uh...fuck.” He muttered as you teased him, giving gentle kitten licks at his slit. Slowly you moved your tongue around the tip, keeping your eyes locked with him as you did it. You moved a hand to cup his balls, massaging the warm flesh. Meanwhile Gabriel kept making sinful noises, encouraging you to continue your actions.  
Finally, you decided to stop teasing him and let his member into your mouth. His hard cock became coated with your hot wet saliva as you wrapped your lips around him. Although you couldn’t fit all of him in your mouth, you managed with using your hand to stroke the rest of his length. You moaned at the salty taste of him that you missed while he was gone. Pressing your tongue flat along the underside of his shaft, you started to bob your head. In response, Gabriel tangled his fingers through your hair and praised you as you went.  
“Fuck Y/N. Love those pretty lips of yours.” His breath grew shallow as you hollowed your cheeks, swallowing around him. His eyes closed slightly as he lost himself to your actions. The way his lips were parted and how his hair was in a disarray only turned you on further. Your underwear were starting to become uncomfortably with how wet you were. Humming, in content at the way you made Gabriel feel, you sent vibrations through his sensitive member.  
You figured he was about to burst, welcoming the thought of tasting his warm cum down your throat, but instead Gabriel yanked your head back. It made a pop sound as you were pulled back with saliva dripping down from your lips. You gazed up, disappointed with the turn of events.  
“Sorry, cupcake.” Gabriel swiped his thumb to clean off your swollen lips. “But I wanna cum inside of you. Inside of that pretty little pussy of yours.” Swiftly, he hooked his hands under your armpits and raised you to your feet. Material was suddenly torn off as Gabriel undressed you in a needy manner.  
You did your best to help as together you made your way back towards the bed. On the way silky rose petals brushed against your feet and you noticed they were spread all around the bed. A smile formed on your face as you finally rid yourself of all your articles of clothing. Gabriel shared the same excitement as he pushed you down on your cushy bed. The springs creaked under your combined weights and hasty movements.  
Strong arms and legs caged you on the bed, removing any personal space. It was finally at this closeness that you noticed faded scars on his chest and arms. One on his shoulder looked like a bullet hole, while others looked like simple cuts. Your boyfriend never mentioned that he got hurt that bad. Sure he was put in some dangerous situations, but this was something he excluded from you.  
“Gabe?”  
“Mmm?” He was busy kissing down your throat, so he didn’t notice your frightened expression. Although he felt your body tense as you gingerly stroked over one of his scars.  
“When did you get all of these?”  
“Hmm?” Pulling back, Gabriel finally realized what you were talking about. He saw the water gathered in your eyes as they searched for anymore faded wounds. “It’s okay. These? These are nothing.” He leaned down, pressing his forehead against yours.  
“I was always so worried….I figured that you didn’t share everything we me, but...I..I..”  
Gabriel cut you off with a sweet delicate kiss. “I’m yours now. Remember? Only one I answer to is you. ‘Kay?” His gentle voice washed over you, helping to calm your fears. You gave a small nod as you kept the tears at bay. “I love you, Y/N.” He used his hand to nudge your thigh apart. “I love you so much. Don’t cry anymore.” His breath fanned over your face. “Please.” Two fingers ran over your folds, lubing them up with your juices before entering your core.  
“I love you too.” You whispered, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. Some of his hair tickled your skin as it was in a disarray.  
“You’re so beautiful.” His thumb rubbed circles on your clit as his two fingers slide back and forth. “Best damn thing to happen to me.”  
“Gabriel.” Your hips started to move with his finger, gaining friction. You clenched down on them, loving how they slide so easy inside of you. Soon it wasn’t enough though, you needed to be fully filled and stretched in the way only Gabriel could.  
He must have sensed your desire as Gabriel leaned over to your nightstand and opened the drawer you kept your condoms in. To your dissatisfaction he had to remove his fingers in order to properly put it on, making you feel utterly empty.  
“Gabriel.” You whined, shifting your hips under him as he rolled the condom on his length. You huffed out, figuring it was taking too long and rolled Gabriel over on his back. Hovering over him, you finished securing the condom before guiding him member to your entrance. His girth stretched you perfectly as you slid your hips down, taking him in quickly.  
You didn’t waste time as you rolled your hips, feeling the friction cause your core to tighten. As you kept a steady pace you bent down, kissing over each scar that he obtained. One hand kept over his heart though, letting you feel the thunderous beat.  
“It’s okay sweetheart.” Gabriel panted, moving in sync with you. “I’m here.” His hands moved up from your hips to your breasts, rubbing over each perked nipple.  
“I love you.” You wantoned, arching your back as you rode him faster. Your climax was quickly approaching as was Gabriel’s. “I wanna together.”  
Your boyfriend nodded, finding speaking too difficult with how you were so beautifully above him. He loved watching his dick disappear into your warm wetness, as your breasts bounced in his hands. Gabriel was slightly worried though as he didn’t know if he could last any longer. Wanting to reach orgasm together, he added pressure to your clit and pinched your nipple.  
The sensation of the combined pain and pleasure caused your vision to white out as your orgasm hit. Your insides clenched down around Gabriel’s cock, triggering his own climax. With your hips still moving you managed to milk it, making it last longer for the both of you. After your vision seemed to mostly returned, you stopped your movements, collapsing on top of his sweaty chest.  
“Fuck that was amazing.” You finally said after your breathing got back to normal. He was still inside of you, but you enjoyed it. The feeling of being full of him was something you could never get tired of.  
“You’re amazing.” Gabriel pressed a kiss to your temple. “But...uh..don’t you think…” He rolled his hips, making you notice his limpness that was inside of you.  
“Just a little bit longer.” You pleaded. “I missed this feeling.”  
“Okay.” His arms snaked around, securing you to him.  
You laid together in silence for a few minutes, with Gabriel’s fingers trailing over your flushed skin. Slowly you disconnect, letting him throw the condom away before cuddling back into his side. It was nice to finally have him home.


	3. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks:58-Sensory deprivation, 97-The others birthday  
> Warnings: Dom!Gabriel, Sub!Reader, blindfold, gagged!Reader, tied up!Reader, bit of wax play, food play, established relationship  
> Gender: Female

Shelves surrounded you, all filled with books that let a musk scent into the air. Hidden in a corner, with the travel books, was the perfect way to spend a calm day at work. The old antique store was on Main Street, however the busy life outside slowed down once you entered. The manager, an elder gentleman, gave you work after you got rid of a cursed object. Although the hunting life was behind you, a part of it remained with you were, since you had been dating an archangel for a couple of months now. It wasn’t too serious yet, but you hoped that one day it would be.   
You stretched up, trying to put away a couple of books, as the doorbell sounded from the front of the store. You heard Mr. Everett greet whoever it was, and turned your focus back to the task at hand. You were so absorbed in your work, you didn’t hear the soft clicks of shoes against the old, scoffed wooden floors.  
“Gotta say I’m surprised.” Gabriel startled you, almost making you lose balance on your stool. “Whoa.” He gripped your arm firmly to keep you up.   
“Thanks.” You smiled as you got down, pulling him into a quick kiss. “What are you doing here? Didn’t take you for a bookworm.”   
“I’m here to give you this.” His hand thrust out in front of you, holding a bag covered in a balloon pattern. “Happy birthday.”  
“Oh!” You took the bag from him, mentally kicking yourself for not remembering your own birthday. “I didn’t realize...things have been crazy...wow….this is so nice Gabe...thanks.” You babbled out, turning red as you finally managed to shut your mouth.  
“You’re so cute when you blush.” Gabriel smirked. “Open it.”  
You did as he requested, digging through the golden tissue paper to find a blindfold. You pulled it out, staring at it with a puzzled face. “Umm….ah….thanks?”   
“Put it on.” Gabe encouraged, taking it from you to tie around the back of your head. All the light was blocked out, leaving you wondering what the archangel was going to do next.   
“Gabe? What’s going on? I still have work, you know.” You turned your head, reaching your arms out hoping to find him.   
“Don’t worry I’m still here, cupcake.” He bit down on your earlobe as he pressed his chest against your back. “I talked to your boss and he said it was fine. He seemed kinda upset, in fact, that you would work on your birthday.”  
“Well, ‘cause-”  
“Shh..” He silenced you, pressing a finger to your lips. “Relax.” His fingers pressed into your back muscles, releasing the stress. “I’m gonna take care of you, cupcake.” With the sound of wings you knew you were somewhere else. “Now if you don’t like it you can be honest...but I think you will.” The blindfold was removed at his words.   
It took a moment for your eyes to adjust, but what you saw was better than the bookstore you worked in. Vibrant crystals stuck out at odd angles from the ceiling and floors around where you both stood. However, there was a nice area of flat smooth rock that slowly dipped down into the pond nearby. Candles illuminated the large space, with light bouncing through and around the crystals creating a wonderful effect. Blues, purples, and reds colored and created a romantic mood.  
“Wow.” You felt a warmth spread throughout your body as you took in the space. Not only was the setting beautiful, but there was a table for two set up near the pond and a large lush king sized bed on the other side. You glanced over to your side finding Gabriel watching you. His whiskey eyes were hard to read as he waited for a response. “Gabe this is perfect.” He beamed at your answer, pulling you into his side with a kiss to your head. “But...like why did you do all of this? I mean it’s just my birthday.”  
“Exactly it is your birthday and as a boyfriend it is my job to make sure you celebrate it right. And I know that we’ve only been together of a couple months now, but I want you to be happy and have everything. So, shall we?” He held out a hand, which you happily took.   
Instead of leading you to the table he pulled you closer to the bed. “Aren’t we eating? No?”  
Gabriel slyly grinned, twirling around the blindfold in his hand. “I thought we could make things interesting.” You stopped at the foot of the bed, waiting for Gabriel to explain. “I have a plan…” His strong hands rested on your shoulders. “I figured maybe some blindfold and silk scarves to spice things up. After all this day is about you and I want to treat you right.” He tilted your chin up, locking eyes with you. “You don’t have to do this. We can go to the table and eat the traditional way if you want. Remember you’re in charge.”  
“No.” You shook your head. “This is fine. I trust you.”  
“Well then.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows playfully. “Let’s get this party started.” He tied the blindfold back around your head, leaving you in darkness. You felt slight nervous, but relaxed as he picked you up and carefully laid you out on the bed. “First, gotta get all this material off of you.” With a simple snap the cool cave air flowed over your body, causing goosebumps on your arms and legs. Instinctively you covered yourself up, keeping warm. “It’s okay sweetheart.” Smooth lips brushed over your mouth, his tongue swiping over your bottom lip.   
Gingerly, he lifted your wrist above your head one by one and tied them to the post with silk scarves. Then he went for your ankles, brushing a sensitive spot, making you giggle. “Gotta stay quiet.” His voice was low as he spoke to you in your ear. Your toes curled at his hot breath against your cool skin.  
“Gabriel.” You breathed out, tugging lightly on the scarves.  
“Uh uh. I’m in charge at the moment Y/N.” You heard rustling to the left of you as Gabriel got whatever he needed. “Open up.” You obeyed, finding a gag now in your mouth. He tied it behind your head similar to the blindfold. Then you felt his fingers trail over your hand, trying to open your fist that you hadn’t even realized created. A ball was pressed into your palm that squeaked once you gripped it too hard. “One squeak is slow down and two is stop. At any point you want to stop you can. Now squeak once if you understand.” You responded with a ‘yes’. “Good. Now the earplugs.” He put them in slowly, so you could get used to the feeling.  
You waited as you felt him back away. The silk scarves felt smooth on your skin causing no pain like sometimes rope did. This birthday present had great promise and you shivered a bit as the bed dipped down at the end by your feet.   
Gabriel started off by trailing his lips along your legs, dragging his lower lip across your flesh. His tongue sometimes darted out, giving small kitten licks. Your hips buckled as he neared your core and he suddenly stopped touching. Exhaling a breath you didn’t know you were holding you, you tried to keep your hips firmly on the bed.  
Gabriel must’ve noticed as he continued his movements on your other leg, repeating the process. As he neared your core again you felt feather light touches running up your legs starting at your ankles. You tried to hold it together as his nails sunk in deeper as they came upward. The combination of the two made you grow wet between your legs. It didn’t help though as you felt Gabriel’s breath above where you wanted him to be most.  
Then it all stopped. He pulled back off the bed, leaving you blind and deaf to his actions. You tugged at the restrains, disappointed with the turn of events, but then you were interrupted by a whip of cool cream landing on your body. A big splat of something sugary from what you could smell was painted on your chest between your breasts. The shape of it was messy as little droplets coated other parts as well.   
After that rested for a few seconds, a more delicate approach came with the frosting, you guessed, as thin swirls were made around each erect nipple and then down your stomach. You sucked in as it dipped into your belly bottom and ended above your clit. You guessed what was next and was pleased as Gabriel began to lick it up.   
He started with his tongue following the lines around your nipple before capturing it in his mouth. You tried to cry out as his teeth gently tugged at it before swiping his tongue over. Working his way over to your other breast he did similar actions, switching up the process as he tugged at your sensitive nipple first, playing with it a bit with his tongue before going after the frosting.   
As his mouth moved around, the cold frosting was heated up by Gabriel’s actions creating a warmth against your skin. This time you shivered at his actions instead of the cold slight breeze in the cave. You felt worked up as he explored southward, dipping his tongue into your belly button. The trail once again ended right near where you needed him, but he wasn’t done yet.  
You took a breather after he worked you up again, trying to close your legs to get any friction. The way his mouth moved against you was perfect with his warm breath in contrast to the cool temperature and how precise his tongue was. However, it didn’t take long for your body to lose heat once again. You weren’t sure if it was seconds or minutes, but you laid there for some time.  
When Gabriel returned you couldn’t tell where he was as he must’ve stood next to the bed. You knew he was there as hot beads of wax dripped onto your body. The abrupt change from cool to hot shot jolts through your body. The heat melted into your skin, creating hot spots from which the candle wax was put.  
Instead of focusing around your nipples or stomach, Gabriel drizzled out random patterns. Sometimes the wax would land near your side and lazily seeped down to the lush bed. You moaned out several times as it kept building you to the edge. You never realized that a simple touch could erupt such pleasure through your body. Then, you bit down around the gag as a bit of wax hit your clit. After being worked up several times you finally came with your inside clenching down around nothing, but that didn’t stop from the shock waves of your orgasm.  
As your body tightened, Gabriel moved around to your core, lapping up your juices. His thumb flicked off the wax from your clit, earning another loud moan from you even with the gag. You could feel the archangel smile against your fold as he cleaned you out.   
He let you rest for a moment as he took a wet washrag and cleaned the wax off of you. You were glad of that as you laid out in your bliss. After your body was cleared of it all, you felt him tug around the back of your head and undid your gag. Once the ball was gone you relaxed your jaw, but you opened it again as Gabriel tapped your lips.  
Opening them wide you found spongy moist cake with creamy frosting enter your mouth. It was a different taste then when you’d normally eat in a room full of distractions. This time with no hearing or sight you only focused on the flavor, a combination of rich chocolate and sweet vanilla. The frosting smoothed over your teeth and lips, coating them in sugar.   
As you enjoyed the large piece that was given to you, you felt two fingers insert themselves into your core and started scissoring. You clenched down, breathing hitching as you tried not to choke on the cake.   
There wasn’t much prepping needed as you were still plenty wet and ready after the frosting and wax, which Gabriel figured out quickly. You wept at the loss of friction, but trembled again at the slow feel of his member easing into you. His large girth pressed up and stretched your walls, letting you feel every bit of him. You could only imagine how red and erect it was after watching you react to the different things.  
You finished swallowing the rest of the cake as he started to roll up against your hips. It was almost painful at how slow he started to move in and out, dragging along each nerve. “Please….Gabriel…” You pleaded, which earned you a slap on your inner thigh. He stopped his pace for a moment, making you ever regret opening your mouth.   
The archangel resumed after some time, punishing you by going even slower. Although he did start kissing up your chest to your neck, nuzzling his nose into your side. Without warning he sped up to a more desperate pace, snapping his hips roughly against you as his lips brushed against yours.   
Digging his hands into your hips, you arched back silencing your noise as you locked lips with Gabriel. His tongue aggressively attack your mouth with teeth clicking against one another. The pleasure was worth it as you began to feel yourself approaching the edge once again. You could tell Gabriel was almost there as well as his pace turned sloppy with his hips more desperate than before. He harshly rubbed down against your clit as he kept hitting your sweet spot over and over.   
You tugged on the silk scarves as you orgasmed, not caring that you let out a sinful cry. Your walls kept clenching down as Gabriel milked your high as long as he could before his own orgasm took hold. Together you panted, letting the sensation ease out of your bodies before daring to move.   
Tiredly he pulled out to hover over your body, feeling his sweat drip onto your flushed skin. His hands worked themselves around your head and removed the blindfold, letting you see your boyfriend’s messy golden brown hair and glowing face. The silk scarves were next as he gently kissed and rubbed your wrists to make sure they were alright. You pulled out the earplugs yourself, hearing only each other’s breathing and the distance sound of water droplets.  
As he settled back down next to you on the large bed, he left open-mouthed kisses around your chest and face. You sighed in content as you curled up next to him, letting his strong arms embrace you. “Thank you, Gabe.”   
“Your welcome. Did you enjoy your present?”  
“Very much.” You smiled, tracing patterns on his chest.  
“Happy birthday, Y/N. Now you should rest some.” You took his advice, closing your eyes, knowing you were in safe with Gabriel around you.


	4. Can You Hear Me Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: 50-Loud sex/knowing someone can hear  
> Warning: oral, implied smut and smut, dirty talk  
> Gender/Sexuality: Female

If it weren’t for the constant rocking of the bed and the headboard hitting the wall you shared with Dean, you would think he was watching porn with the volume turned up. Your eyes burned with how tired you were after the amount of hunts you had in the past few weeks and the only thing you wanted was just to sleep a good eight hours. Instead your knuckles were sore from banging on the wall to quiet them down, but the marathon kept going. Although you were impressed that Dean was that good and that the girl he had over could even last that long.  
Finally after another ten minutes the abused wall went silent. You sent up a prayer to your boyfriend, Gabriel, hoping maybe he would help to keep the silence. Letting out a sigh you snuggled into your covers, hoping sleep would take you quickly. All the muscles in your body relaxed as your subconscious mind took over, letting dreams fill your vision.  
However, Dean’s stamina didn’t fail him as loud drawn out moans interrupted your R.E.M. sleep. In time with the girl you let out your own groan, but for a totally different reason. You ended up finally asleep three hours later, which left only two hours of sleep before morning. And despite what Sam or Dean ever said, two hours was definitely not enough.  
You weren’t left with much choice though as your alarm blared and the smell of breakfast swept in from the kitchen. Your stomach voiced its own opinion as you rolled out of bed, planting your feet firmly on the floor. Grabbing one of the Gabriel’s shirts that you stole and sweatpants you headed to the kitchen, knowing that Sam would probably be there.  
Rounding the corner you saw Sam at the table with a glass of orange juice and a filled plate. Gabriel sat across from him with a half devoured cinnamon roll in his hands. You smiled over at your boyfriend as you hadn’t seen him in a couple of days.  
“Good morning cupcake. Or should I say my honey bun?” Gabriel smiled over at you as you loaded up a plate with food that Sam had cooked up. Sam rolled his eyes at the comment.  
“Too bad it wasn’t a good night.” You sighed, sitting down next to him.  
“Why? What happened?” His warm whiskey eyes looked concerned.  
You finished swallowing as you grumbled out an answer. “Just send Dean far away so I can sleep for a night and that’ll be good enough or make it so he has no sexual desire for a couple of days. Either way maybe I’ll finally be able to sleep instead of listening to moans all night long.”  
“That bad?”  
“Try an orgy being condensed into only two people.” You retorted.  
Sam nearly choked on his food at your words. “Seriously?”  
“What? Do the bags under my eyes tell a different story?” You snapped back then suddenly felt bad, it wasn’t their fault. “Sorry.”  
“You know…” Gabriel’s arm wrapped around your waist as he leaned down, breathing in your ear. “...I’m free tonight. We could give Dean an earful with a possible encore if you want.” He nipped playfully at your ear making you giggle.  
“Why wait till then?”  
Across the table Sam cleared his throat getting both of your attention. “As much as I love hearing about all your sex life, I think I’ll finish breakfast in the library.” The young Winchester picked up his plate and left in a hurry.  
“Sorry.” You called out, feeling your cheeks heat up. You waited a moment, making sure he was gone, then turned back to your archangel. “So….Dean’s probably still asleep after that night he had. I’m thinking a rude wakeup call.” All your tiredness left as you thought of all the things you wanted to do to your boyfriend. One of your hands trailed down his shirt, while the other played with his golden brown curls at the back of his neck.  
“Sorry honey bun.” He stopped your hand from going further south. “Got business in Heaven today. I was just stopping by to say good morning before heading out for today.” He kissed your temple and gave your hand a squeeze.  
“But you’ve been gone for days.” You pouted.  
“I know.” Gabriel sighed, then gave you a lustful stare. “I’ll be back tonight and I’ll ravage you then. Try not to start without me.”  
“I promise nothing.” You winked at him.  
Gabriel gave a sly grin back. “Oh naughty girl. Might have to punish you then.” He paused and got up, untangling from you. “Although I suppose you’d like that, huh?” You gave a small shrug. “I’ll see you tonight then.” He leaned down to capture your lips, letting the kiss express all his promises for the long pleasurable evening to come. You let out a soft moan just as Gabriel pulled away. “I can’t wait to taste all of you.” He hummed out. “Love you.”  
“Love you too.” You purred and then with a flutter of wings, Gabriel was gone. You rubbed your thighs together, suddenly not caring about Dean but only about what Gabriel was going to do to you. No doubt your voice would be gone by the end of the night, along with your ability to look the Winchesters in the eyes anymore.

Around nine o’clock Gabriel showed up, back from his duties in Heaven, finding you in a sexy matching black lace bra and thong that had cute little bows on it. Your hair was perfect along with your makeup, making you the hottest thing since the sun was born.  
“I see you were a good girl and waited. Even dressed yourself up all nice for me.” Gabriel smirked, sauntering over to you. “Although you won’t be wearing this for much longer.” His strong hand cupped your sex, gliding a finger over your clothed clit. “I can’t wait to have you screaming my name all night long.” His other hand pushed some of your hair back, caressing your face lightly before he leaned in to taste your soft lips.  
He took his time as his tongue swept along your bottom lip, tugging at it gently with his teeth before asking for entrance. You granted him access, tasting a faint trace of chocolate as he explored your mouth. Tugging at the curls of his hair earned you a moan from him, which he responded with rubbing against your sensitive clothed bud. His other hand slide slowly down your side before moving to your butt, squeezing it lightly. Your hips arched into his touch as your moan was captured by his sweet soft lips.  
After what seemed like an hour you pulled away to breath, feeling your lips swell because of his talented actions. “You’re wearing too much.” You panted, tugging at his jacket. With a quick snap all the articles of clothing Gabriel had on disappeared. “Ah, I was hoping you’d give me a show.” You teased, running both hands down his firm bare chest.  
“Don’t worry cupcake. I’ll give you something to watch.” Gabriel slyly stated. Suddenly his hands were gone from your heated body. You whined at the loss as you felt your juices starting to drip onto your underwear. Gabriel silenced you with a quick slap to your butt before dropping to his knees in front of you. You watched as he blew over your underwear with his hands ghosting up your legs to your thighs. His thumbs traced circles around as he moved his nose to nuzzle against your growing wetness.  
Your eyes closed, losing yourself to sensation of Gabriel’s nose circling around your clit. He blew again at your clothed sex before hooking his fingers along the lacy waistband. In the most teasing pace, it slid down your skin, letting some of your juices trail down your thigh. Gabriel noticed as he licked it up with his warm tongue. You shivered at the action, letting out a breathy moan.  
“Eyes on me, Y/N.” You looked down at his command, finding hungry lust blown eyes staring back at you. “Get on the bed. I don’t think you’ll be able to stand up after I start.” He stood up, keeping his eyes on you as you scooted back before feeling the smooth comforter on the back of your legs. You crawled back to the head of the bed with Gabriel just an inch away from your skin, hovering over you like a predator.  
One of his hands reached around to undo your bra and then discarded it over his shoulder. With his large hands he massaged your breasts, pinching each hardened nipple, eliciting a mewled sound out of you. You arched into his touch, feeling yourself grow wetter as you fisted the bedsheets. You could even feel his hardened member poking at your thigh with pre-cum starting to leak out.  
He continued his motions as his lips covered your neck with hickeys and bites. This time as Gabriel tugged on of your nipples harshly, twerking it to the side, you let out a loud low moan that surely went through the walls. “Oh Y/N.” Gabriel nipped at a sensitive part of your neck. “You can do better than that. I wanna hear you scream for me cupcake.”  
You were about to comment when Gabriel disappeared from your upper half, positioning your legs over his shoulders as his tongue pressed flat against your folds. His nose brushed over your sensitive bud as he worked his tongue in between your folds. Gabriel collected your juices as he moved his warm tongue in a zigzag pattern, making your hips buckle under his touch.  
After a few more teasingly patterns, Gabriel sucked down harshly on your clit. A wanton cry escaped your lips as he kept the pressure there, making the edges of your vision fade for a few seconds. “Gabriel!” One of your hands went to his hair, grabbing a fistful of it to help ground yourself.  
“That’s better.” His voice sent vibrations to your core. You felt him smile as he darted his tongue into your opening, curling it along your walls to find a sensitive spot. As his tongue continued to explore your inner regions, his fingers started to tug at your clit like he did with your nipples before. It was almost painful sensitive, but he kept working at it and before long you felt your orgasm rippling through your body.  
You screamed out, though you didn’t hear much as white light blinded you, along with a light blissful feeling taking over your body. All the while, Gabriel helped you work through it, helping to make it last. Part of you still felt his soft lips and tongue at your entrance, lapping up all that you had to offer.  
When you finally regained control of your body you gazed down at your boyfriend, finding cum all over his chin. He had a smirk as his tongue darted out to lick any leftover cum. “Best thing in the world.” Gabriel purred, making his way up your body. “Tastes like Heaven.”  
You pulled him in for a long heated kiss by his hair, keeping your arms wrapped around him. On his lips you could taste yourself, the salty taste was combined with his natural sweetness. As you kept making out, one of your hands reached down to his hard member. A good amount of pre-cum was collected around the tip, which you used as lube as you worked your hand along his shaft.  
This time it was Gabriel who let out a loud groan as you increased your pace. You pulled back, watching his reaction as you swiped your thumb over his slit. The archangel closed his eyes and parted his beautiful swollen lips at your action. It was a face you’d never tire of seeing, one of pure pleasure because of you. For a moment you gripped tighter along his shaft, feeling his thick veins along the skin of his cock.  
“Fuck Y/N.” Gabriel tried to steady himself, but it was hard with your hand moving so nicely around his shaft. “I wanna cum inside you. Gotta stop...or...I’m not…fuck...need a….”  
You nodded, understanding what he wanted as you reached over to your nightstand and got a condom from the top drawer. Gabriel quickly teared it open and rolled it over his hard thick member before guiding it to your opening.  
He rolled his hips, letting it slowly enter you, although you were definitely ready for him. Gabriel must’ve sensed this as he started off with slow shallow thrusts, teasing you with the idea of being filled. You tried to move your hips up, but he placed his hands on your hips, keeping you down.  
“Gabe….please…” You begged, digging your nails into his shoulders. “Fuck me Gabe. Please. I want you to fill me up. I want your big cock in me. Fuck me.”  
“Got a dirty little mouth on you.” He teased, but finally buried himself completely inside of you. After having sex many times before, Gabriel quickly found your sweet spot, angling to hit it everytime he thrusted in. And at each of his quick thrusts, his pelvis hit your clit, doubling the pleasure. “Want me to fill you up? Stretch around my big thick cock?” Gabriel started using your hips to move with him, letting you meet each of his thrusts. The bed started to rock at your movements. At each thrust the headboard hit the wall, making a loud banging noise. “Come on Y/N. I wanna hear you. Say my name. Say who makes you feel this way.”  
“Gabriel!” You cried out, digging your nails into his skin. “You! Only you! Gabriel!”  
At your words, Gabriel pounded harder and faster, letting out an animalistic growl. Over and over your most sensitive spots were worked as his pace increased. You were sure that there would be bruises tomorrow, but the way that he stretched and filled you was utterly perfect. No one beside Gabriel could satisfy your needs and desires.  
“Gabriel!” You screamed out again, looking into his golden eyes that had a faint glow to them as his grace was starting to slip through. You didn’t notice for long though as you felt your orgasm shoot through every nerve of your body.  
Your insides clenched down around Gabriel’s member, sending him off on his own climax. He kept a sloppy pace as he milked it for as long as he could before stopping his movements. With reserved strength, Gabriel pulled out and threw away the filled up condom.  
You snuggled up against him, hearing his rapid heartbeat as you laid your head on his chest. “Think Dean heard us?”  
“I think anyone in the bunker did.” Gabriel laughed and you couldn’t help but laugh along with him. “Don’t worry. If Deano causes you any more problems I’ll set him straight.”  
“No more Tuesdays.” You reminded him.  
“Yeah. Yeah.” He brushed off, encasing you with his arms. “Round two in a bit?”  
“We got all night.” You giggled, remembering how late Dean had you up. “And part of morning too.”


	5. Primal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks 76-Smutty/sloppy/dirty sex  
> Warnings: violence, language, primal!Gabriel, soulmates/bonded, rough sex, possessive!Gabriel, hair pulling, wing!kink  
> Gender: Female

It was a bleak night with lightning providing the only source of light as the boys and you headed toward an abandoned mansion. Far away from town a large grand building stood with the occupancy of a couple demons that had terrorized the local area. Already two people were behind bars as they were believed to have kill their entire families, but the three of you knew better.   
Rain started to hit the impala’s sleek black paint as Dean turned into the long gravel driveway, leading up to the house. A few yards away he cut the headlights, wanting the element of surprise for tonight’s hunt. The impala went around the same round-about driveway, a broken fountain in the middle, parking under a large oak tree to hide from view and protect it from the storm.   
Sam and you hopped out before Dean even cut the engine, heading to the trunk and grabbing any supplies that you’d be needing. You tucked holy water in your pocket with a small blade down your boots. Your main weapon was an angel blade that Gabriel gave you after you officially bonded your soul to his grace. Sure, you were already soulmates, but the bond provided extra things like him being able to find you anywhere and subtle things like how you were feeling. The angel blade itself was gold instead of the classic silver. Gabriel had done some magic to it, making it able to kill about anything that would otherwise cause you harm. To you though, it was like having Gabriel with you on the hunt, even if at times he couldn’t help out. The shiny gold was just like his giant six wings that always folded around your body when you were with him.   
“You ready?” Sam asked, wanting to desperately get out of the rain that was starting to fall harder. You nodded as Dean slammed the trunk shut.   
The water pelted against your skin and your clothes sponged up the wetness, making you want this hunt to be over soon. All of your hair was deflated with droplets jumping off the ends as you made it to the main entrance. One of the double doors was already open a bit with weeds growing out of the flower pots on either side.  
Thankfully the door didn’t squeak like in horror films as you all made your way inside. A grand staircase wrapping around the room was the first thing to see. The sea green paint was faded due to the years and the tile floors were covered in dirt and dust. At least it seemed that the demons hadn’t been in this area for a while.  
“Stick together.” Dean whispered, holding his gun up as he walked the large open foyer.   
Everything in the mansion was bigger than anything you’d seen before with numerous arched hallways connecting all around. You paused at each arch, staring down the dark corridor, watching for any movement that might be the demons.  
“Nothing.” Sam whispered-yelled as he came back from his end of the foyer that seemed to connect to the kitchen and dining room. “You guys?”  
“Dead quiet.” Dean voiced, lowering his gun slightly. “Y/N?”  
“Just some creepy dark hallways.” You responded, joining the brothers by the stairs. “Upstairs? Would give them higher ground.”  
“Makes sense to me.” Sam nodded.   
You let them lead the way, careful of each step while keeping an eye out for any movement. Thunder started to boom overhead with flashes of lightning more frequent now that the storm was here. Puddles of water gathered as some of the glass was broken on the dusty windows. There was no signs of blood or chaos as you moved into one of the wings of the mansion. Only the peeling of paint and fallen ceiling pieces surrounded you.   
“Think they’re still here?” Sam asked, moving around a corner carefully as he checked another room.   
“Nice enough place.” Dean said before signaling you two to hault. He peered around another arch, finding more stairs circling upwards. “Damn this place is huge. Gonna take forever.”  
“Could draw them out.” You suggested, checking out another room near the stairs. “Lead them to the foyer or something.”  
“No one’s gonna be bait.” Dean shot down.   
“Fine, but this could take all night.” You grumbled back, hating how your clothes were drying stiff. “Wouldn’t it be easier to-”   
A music note stopped you from saying any more. It resonated a couple of room down from where you stood at the stairs. Silence followed as you all stood there with weapons raised.   
“Please tell me this place isn’t haunted as well.” You muttered. Dean gave you a look before treading down the hall with Sam on the other side. Another note, this time sharper, played just as each brother stood on either side of the double doors, ready for a fight once they opened them. You were off the side by Sam with your ear pressed to the wall in case you could hear anything else. While you listened you sent a prayer to Gabriel, hoping that if anything went wrong he’d be there to help.  
Dean mouthed over ‘On three’ as he counted with his fingers. At three, the doors were swung open with the three of you rushing into the room, taking up fight positions around each other. However, the music room was empty of anything living. An old grand piano was tucked away by the floor to ceiling windows with curled music paper and other debris on top of it. A few chairs with ratted out cushions were scattered around by a webbed fireplace. Nothing moved besides the floral curtains from the storm’s wind in the round room.   
Then a crack sounded from above, turning your attention to the crystal chandelier that had been broken from its chain. It set above you, falling fast, leaving no real time to react.   
“Y/N!” Sam dove out, pushing you out of the way as you landed on the scraped up wood floor. Thankfully, Sam made it as well as the crystals bounced on the floor, flying in every direction. “You okay?” He asked, looking over your body for any cuts.  
“I’m fine, but what the hell was that?” You went to stand up, noticing your gold blade had skidded out of your hand.  
“Demons.” Dean hissed out, staring around the room.   
The momentary distraction let demons enter from all sides of the music room, crowding around the three of you with snarls or devious smiles on their faces. Each had some kind of weapon in hand, while yours was against the wall.  
“Plan?” Sam shielded in front of you, holding Ruby’s knife.  
“Kill ‘em.” Dean barked out as he focused on finding a weak point.   
“I’m afraid not this time.” One of the demons snickered before you suddenly felt a rush of gravity push you to the ground. Most of them in the room had their hands stretched out with palms down, using some sort of magic or demonic power to keep you all pressed to the cold floor.   
You could barely lift a hand or move against whatever they were doing. Perhaps if you had gone with your idea of using bait, maybe you wouldn’t be trapped in a ring of demons. Instead, you watched one of the demons step forward with a long curved blade and stab Sam in the shoulder. The younger Winchester let a cry of pain, gritting his teeth together as the demon crudely twisted the blade around. You sent another prayer up to your soulmate with more urgency than earlier.   
“Sammy!” Dean bellowed. “Get away from him you son of a bitch!”  
“Don’t worry, you’ll get a turn.” Another one came forward, an attractive woman, pressing her shoe heel at Dean’s exposed throat.   
“You’re gonna regret this, bitch.” He breathed out before being silenced with a quick kick to the side.   
“That’s not very nice. Didn’t your mom teach you better?” She teased, pressing the hard heel against his throat again, cutting off his air. You watched in horror as Dean’s face turned blue with his mouth open, trying to get some air.  
“Stop that!” Fighting the pressure, you moved slightly closer to him, trying to reach your hand out to help. Perhaps Gabriel couldn’t come in, the demons might’ve blocked him out somehow.  
“Oh come now darling. That is just pathetic.” She giggled, stalking over to you with a small hunting knife in hand. “You can’t save them. They can’t save you.” The knife trailed along your cheek, pressing in to draw blood. “The Winchesters and their little lost slut are finally at their end.” You flinched away as you could feel the cold metal scrape down your neck. “Don’t worry though, I’m not gonna torture you. Nice quick clean deaths…” She pointed the tip above your heart, pressing in to make sure you could feel it. “...and then we can have all the fun in Hell.” She raised her hand slightly and you closed your eyes, not wanting her to be the last thing you saw. Inside though you screamed out Gabriel’s name, hoping he could break through and save the day.  
You waited to feel the plunge, of your flesh slicing as blood poured freely out, but it never came. Instead of darkness, a brilliant light enveloped the room and sent waves of warmthness to you. Opening your eyes, you found the woman to your side with burnt out eyes. You scooted away, finding that you could stand once again. At this knowledge Dean worked his way over to his brother, pulling the blade out. Sam appeared to be alright, although there was blood dripping down his plaid shirt.   
More light flashed and bodies thudded to the floor around the room. Your eyes locked onto the glowing figure doing all the damage. Six golden broad wings filled the room, but that was only for your eyes. Anyone else only saw shadows of the wings accompanied by the light that shined from them, creating spectacular rays in the bleak night.   
Gabriel had your angel blade in one hand, though he wasn’t using it, instead snapping his fingers or pressing his fingers to the demon’s head. As he turned to inspect over you three, you noticed his whiskey eyes intensely glowing as a snarl accompanied his face. His fist was so tight that you swore he’d break your angel blade.   
At least now the demons were focused on the archangel and not the three of you as you huddled near the exit, staying out of Gabriel’s wrath. Anyone caught in his way was thrown to the wall or sent to the floor with the archangel snapping his fingers to end their existence.   
Through your bond you felt his fury and announce that any creature would dare hurt you, knowing that you belonged to him. You were his bonded, his soulmate, and now he had to teach them a lesson. What had started as being frightened was now turning into something more lustful. You felt your core start to ache with the imagination of what his true power could do to you. And it wasn’t that hard to think of things as you watched his muscles move under his shirt, seeing his back tense at another block from a demon. You knew that he was one of the most powerful creatures, but this really showed what that title meant.   
It only took a few more minutes before all the demons were slayed, their burnt out bodies littering the music room’s floor. Gabriel stood among the mess with his chest heaving as his eyes kept glowing. Even his wings didn’t fold into his back like they normally did when a fight was over. Instead they spread the width of the room, showing off their magnificent power.  
You weren’t used to seeing Gabriel like this, not for this long anyways. You tentatively approached him while the brothers kept by the door. “Gabe?” His head swiftly turned to you with a snarl. “Gabriel? You okay?” You put a hand on his chest as you came to stand in front of him. Through your bond you started to feel something new, something more primal and you would be lying if you said it didn’t turn you on.  
Without words, he scanned over your body, moving you around to check for any wounds. You felt his grace wash over your body, healing any minor scrape or bruise that you had gotten. His wings that were once spread, encased you in a cocoon of warmth and safety.  
“Gabriel, I’m fine.” You reassured him. “Sam’s the one with the stab wound.” You pointed over to Sam leaning onto Dean for support.   
Instead of healing Sam, Gabriel only growled at the brothers. “Dumb and dumber. Only will get you killed.” He hissed. “My soulmate. My bonded. And you put her in harm's way.”  
“Listen-” Dean started, but was cut off with a single look by the archangel.  
“Mine to protect. Mine.” His arms wrapped around you possessively as you flew off. When you landed you noticed that you were still in the same mansion as evident by the peeling off wallpaper and dusty hardwood floors. A queen sized bed with a large wood carved headboard stood against the wall near the large windows with a simple nightstand next to it. Some other pieces of furniture were spread around the room, all matching together with dark woods and a drab peach color.   
You didn’t have much time to examine the room though as Gabriel tossed you down onto the sooty bed. A layer of dust particles flew up at your bodies sudden weight, though you weren’t focused on that as much as you were on the archangel caging you in. The way his lustful whiskey eyes shined down at you only made your core feel that more empty and the need to be filled that more desperate.   
Gabriel, sharing the same arousal in his primal state, tore off your jacket quickly, not caring if the sleeves were barely attached anymore. He then grabbed each half of your shirt with his hands and snapped the threads apart. The sound echoed the thunder outside as another bolt of light flashed by. Going with the program, you held to undo your jeans with Gabriel yanking the offending material down your legs. You started to feel more comfortable with the stiff damp clothes off, though the cold air now freely hit your exposed skin. Gabriel must’ve sensed it as his six gold wings fanned around you, keeping the heat in.   
Keeping in the desperateness of the situation you reached behind to undo the clasp of your bra while Gabriel ripped your underwear clean off your body. He joined your nakedness with a wave of his hand, making all of his clothes disappear. As his weight shifted back onto you, you could feel his hardened member poking at your inner thigh, so close to where you needed him.   
Your legs pressed at his lower back, keeping him close as you crashed your lips with his. His teeth grazed over your bottom lip before his tongue darted into your mouth, swirling around. Your hands threaded into his hair, pulling him impossible close with your teeth sometimes clicking against one another. Not doubt your lips would be swollen as Gabriel gave another bruising kiss.   
Knowing you needed air, Gabriel started to kiss and mark along your jawline and down your neck. He took a fistful of your hair, yanking it to the side, so he could get at your neck better. You groaned at the roughness, thrusting your hips up, feeling sticky pre-cum drip onto your stomach. “Mine.” He growled as he twisted a perked nipple, while his lips remained attached to your neck. “My mate.”   
“Yes! Yours! Gabriel!”   
Suddenly, Gabriel flipped you onto your stomach and with some rough handling you were positioned in the doggy style. Under your hands and knees you could feel the filthy ripped comforter of the bed, but that was ignored as Gabriel thrusted into you without warning.   
“Gabe! Fuck!” You cried out as he pulled your hair from behind, slamming his hips into you in a fast pace.   
His chest was draped over your back with his wings encasing the both of you into a world of your own. You could feel the light silky feathers brush against your sides with each and every thrust that was purposely angled to hit your sweet spot.   
You grapsed down on the bed comforter as you moved your hips back in time with each of his thrusts. Another loud moan erupted from the back of your throat as one of Gabriel’s hands rubbed harshly at your clit. The extra stimulation was almost about to send you over the edge and you knew Gabriel was also close as his thrusts became sloppier. You reached out for his wings, grabbing at his covert feathers.  
“Mine!” An animalistic noise echoed through the room as his thrusts only sped faster at your hands clenching around his soft feathers. “Y/N! Mate! Y/N! Mate!” With one final movement, he buried his load inside of you, coating your insides with hot streams of cum.  
“Gabriel!” You screamed out as you joined him in your own orgasm, only a second later than his. Inside and out you felt Gabriel’s grace around you, calming you once again as his. For a few seconds there was no separation as your soul and his grace became one. All the feelings of love, lust, and joy were shared, along with your physical bodies. The feeling was so overwhelming and indescribable as you stayed in sync for a little while as your climaxes spread throughout one another’s bodies.   
Though it soon faded and with that collapsed on the bed with Gabriel’s weight on top of you. From that movement, along with the ones before, the rickety bed broke. It’s legs gave out, dropping the mattress to the ground about a foot. Dust that was once covering the area sprang up into the air, making it a bit difficult to see for a minute until it settled. You couldn’t help but laugh at the state with Gabriel smiling behind you.   
After a moment of rest, he slowly pulled out, but kept his body protectively covering you with his wings as blankets over your naked bodies. You felt his soft lips kiss a trail down your spine with one of his hands gently stroking your hair.  
“I see you’re back to normal.” You hummed, leaning into his touch.  
Gabriel was silent for a while as he kept caressing your body. The touches weren’t rough, but still possessive in nature. You were slightly surprised that he kept his wings still out, not that you minded though. Although you’d rather have clean sheets under you and to know that the brothers made it out okay.  
“Gabriel, it’s not their fault.” You could feel him tense up. “It’s not. The demons….they had a thought out plan. I’m sorry that we fell for it, but….it was a team thing...not just Sam or Dean. So, don’t just blame them.”  
“Mate.” Gabriel finally spoke, wrapping his arms around you. “I could’ve lost you.”  
“I know.”  
“If I didn’t come in time….”  
“I know.” You sighed.  
“I can’t lose you. Not after all that I’ve lost in my existence.” He turned onto his side facing you. “I love you. You are my soulmate, Y/N. Losing you...it would….would be impossible to…”  
You hushed him with a quick kiss. “I feel the same way.” You nuzzled into his neck. “I love you, mate.”  
“I love you, Y/N. With my entire being I love you.” Gabriel kissed your temple. “Next time though, I want to go on the hunt.”  
“Sounds good.”


	6. Essential Part 2 of Primal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One: Primal  
> Warnings: Mild violence, pregnant!Reader, bit of wing!kink, angry!Gabriel, fluff  
> Gender: Female  
> Notes: Takes place about three-ish months after Primal

The air was cool during the day with the sun hidden behind massive clouds in the sky. Everything was taking on a duller tone as winter approached. It didn’t help with the crunchy leaves on the ground as you made your way around the large barn. A nest of vampires were sleeping inside, probably all blanketed up with blood from their last victims in their stomach.  
You promised Gabriel that you’d call him if anything happened as Sam and Dean were on another hunt in sunny Florida. Perhaps it would’ve been better to have gone with them considering how you shivered wearing a light jacket over your short sleeved shirt. However, now you were about to walk into the nest with your machete in hand and dead man’s blood at your waist.  
Luckily the barn door was slightly ajar, giving you a chance to look inside before venturing further. Nothing was in sight except for the typical barn supplies. Carefully you slide the door and then back to its place as you scooted inside. Everything was silent as you moved around, searching for a room or place where the five vampires would sleep.  
Just as you took another step forward, your foot snagged a hidden wire under the hay that littered the barn’s floor. You searched for what it was connected to, but then you felt a heavy weight drop on your head. Your vision faded to black with your body crumpling to the ground.

“What should we do with her?” A gruff voice asked as you slowly came back from the darkness. You wanted to hold your head as pain erupted over your skull, but you found your hands were bound to a post behind you.  
“Is she awake?” A smoother voice answered. You blinked your eyes open, finding it hard to see quite right after the hard hit.  
“She’s lucky.” Your eyes shot to a teenage girl with vibrant pink hair. “Could’ve hurt the baby if she sprung one of the other traps.” You squinted at her, unsure of what she meant. You opened your mouth, but was interrupted.  
“Yeah, well, now what?” The gruff voice asked again. It belonged to a large built man wearing overalls. “Wait till the baby is born or just get it over with now? She is a hunter.” He pointed a large finger at you. “More will come if we don’t do something now.”  
The teenager nodded. “They’re like annoying bugs. Everywhere and so hard to get rid of.”  
You chuckled at that. “Could say the same thing about you.”  
Suddenly you were slapped across the face with sharp nails digging into your skin. “We are superior to humans. You’re nothing but meat to put on our plate.” A curvy woman snarled down at you.  
“And this one has extra meat in her.” The smooth voice came into your vision of that of a lanky dark haired man. “Perhaps we should wait until the baby is born.” He licked his lips as he looked over at his comrades. “Drink the mother all up and then use the baby as a supply for the years to come.”  
“What do you mean that I’m pregnant? Huh?” You tugged against your restraints, unsure of what baby they were talking about.  
“Oh, she didn’t know?” The teenager hopped over to you, caressing your face. “We can hear it’s heartbeat. A strong one too.”  
You weren’t sure what to think as you glanced down at your stomach. Sure, you had about a week where you weren’t feeling well, but that seemed to have gone away. And wouldn’t Gabriel and Castiel have noticed? Even if it was half human and half angel, the baby would have some kind of grace. The baby. Your baby. Gabriel’s child.  
“You’re never getting your hands on my child.” You growled.  
“Doesn’t look like you have much of a choice.” The dark haired man smiled.  
“Gabriel!” You screamed out. The vampires started laughing as you prayed for your mate. “Gabriel, help me!”  
“No one can hear you darling.” A different vampire laughed at you. “You’re miles away.”  
“I know.” You smirked at him. “But when you’re soul mates with an archangel, it doesn’t really matter where you are.”  
That threw them into panic as they shouted at one another. It didn’t matter for long though as a shrilling sound filled the barn. The vampires covered their ears as the true voice of an archangel signaled Gabriel’s arrival. To you though, you heard nothing but soft bells and angelic whispers because of your bond.  
With a thunderous sound, Gabriel appeared in front of you and with a quick snap the rope around your hands was gone. You didn’t bother to move as you watched him kill each of them quickly with his eyes glowing a bright gold.  
Within a few minutes there was five dead vampire bodies on the ground. You slowly stood up, only to be hit by a dizzy spell. Gabriel noticed and flew over to you with his hands on either side of your waist.  
“What happened?” His voice was gentle, but demanding.  
“Hit on the head...by a bucket or something heavy.” You pointed to your head. “Also got slapped for sharing my opinion too.”  
Gabriel smiled at that, pressing two fingers at your forehead to heal you. You sighed out as his grace moved in your body, mending the broken parts and creating a warmth. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you breathed his scent in.  
“Sorry. Should’ve been more careful.” You pulled away slightly, not totally surprised that he flew the two of you to one of his safe dimensions that he created. This one was simple compared to others as it was a round bed floating in some crystal blue waters that were only a few feet deep. Nothing lived here from what you could tell and the temperature was always warm with big fluffy white clouds in the sky.  
“You called in time.” Gabriel nuzzled into your neck as his wings appeared. The six of them formed around you, copying how his arms were around your waist. “No one harms my mate.”  
You hummed in agreement, then thought for a moment. “What about your child?” You smiled softly as your fingers carded through his hair.  
“My child?” His eyes peeked up.  
“Mmhmm.” You giggled. “Gonna protect him or her?”  
“You’re...pregnant?” Gabriel’s whiskey eyes went wide then looked down at your stomach. “I’m...we’re….a baby?”  
“Yes.” You giggled, rubbing over the area that would soon expand to the size of a small planet. “Apparently vampires sometimes know more than humans. Only this once though.”  
“This is….” Gabriel hand slid over yours as he leaned in. “This is perfect.” He gave you a sweet kiss. “I couldn’t have asked for anything better. I love you, Y/N.”  
“Love you too.” You felt tears prick at your eyes. “I’m going to be a mom.”  
“A wonderful one.” His wings crowded in more, like giving you a hug. “My mate. My bonded. And together we have a child.”  
“Hey…” You broke away for a moment and Gabriel suddenly got nervous. “How come you didn’t notice I was pregnant. We’re bonded and stuff, but you never noticed.”  
“Angels can hide themselves if they want. I did it when I became a pagan god.” Gabriel smirked. “Looks like baby is taking after daddy already.” He bent down and kissed your stomach. “Gonna have a sweet tooth too I bet.”  
“Maybe, but the kid is gonna have some healthy foods as well.”  
“But dessert is healthy for the soul.” He pouted.  
“Gabriel.”  
“Fine. Fine.” He nodded. “So how far along is Gabriel Jr. do you think?”  
“Gabriel Jr.?”  
“Better than calling it It.”  
You agreed, but then thought about it. “What if it’s a girl?”  
“Gabrielle?” He suggested, kissing your temple.  
“Really?”  
“Y/N Jr.?”  
“How about we talk about names another time.” You snuggled into his chest as Gabriel kept one hand on your belly. His six wings were more focused with wrapping around your lower half where the baby was.  
“Sounds good.” He murmured, staring at where the baby was. “But if there is one thing I know...he or she...they’re gonna be beautiful. I mean with your looks and mine….Luci’s gonna have competition.”


	7. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: 13-One catches the other Masturbating, 22-Spanking, 33-Morning Sex  
> Warning: female masturbation, spanking, dom!Gabriel, sub!Reader, little shaming, slight dirty talk, orgasm denial, unprotected sex  
> Gender: Female

You sighed out, flopping down onto the lush crisp white bed that you had been sleeping in for the last week or so. Gabriel had promised you a little vacation in the caribbean and he sure did deliver. Sliding glass doors opened up to a large deck with an outdoor shower and unobstructed views of the sapphire ocean. The ocean breeze was warm and eventing, along with the sun. Everything was five-star from the furnishes to the small details like the scent of the soap. A true paradise, but without one major key component, Gabriel.   
Your archangel had been called away the minute he flew the two of you to this place. You begged him not to go, but apparently Castiel needed some help and Gabriel couldn’t say no to his little brother. So, while he was busy with saving the day again, you explored the island and got to know most of the people. They were friendly and helpful as you tried to keep your days busy, but at night when you were alone in the massive bed you couldn’t help but think back to Gabriel.  
So, just like the evenings before you laid down in bed, wearing one of his button down shirts and some boyshorts. You started to think of his tone chest with the light hairs on it that you sometimes played with and how you would grab at his perky butt when he thrusted into you. The way his strong muscles would contract under his shirt when he was angry or in the heat of passion.   
You started to feel a pool of arousal growing as you closed your eyes, imagining how his bowlegs looked in those tight jeans of his. The relaxed ways he would move with that knowing smirk and that sassy personality of his. Even if he was considered to be short by others, Gabriel was definitely not lacking in inches where it mattered.   
If only he was here to pleasure you and take you for thinking such naughty thoughts. You smiled, having your hands cup your breasts through the shirt. Gabriel might’ve made certain rules about how you couldn’t pleasure yourself unless he said it was okay, but at the moment you only imagined that it was he who was twerking your nipples and then unbuttoning your shirt, instead of yourself.   
A small gasp left your lips as one hand tugged at a hardened nipple, while the other hand ran down your body. You let your fingers tease around the waistband, knowing that’s what Gabriel would do if he were here. No doubt his lustful eyes would be raking across your figure with him licking his lips.   
Heating up, you decided to discard your clothes and slightly shivered at how the ocean breeze ran over your exposed body. It only excited you further though as you let a finger start to rub around your clit while another teased your entrance. Finally after a moment you let yourself have some relief as you dove two fingers in, using your juices as lube. It was easy to gain friction with your fingers brushing at your sweet spot with each movement. You increased the speed with your palm hitting against your clit as your fingers entered you.  
“Gabriel!” You called out, tilting your head back with the sound of waves in the distance. Your other hand fisted at the sheets as pleasure shot through your body. The only way it could’ve been better is if it were Gabriel’s thick fingers inside of you because only he could fill you in such a perfect way. “Oh, fuck.”  
You were so close to your climax with the sounds of your fingers sliding in and out, rubbing against your clit that you didn’t hear the flap of wings to signal Gabriel’s arrival. His whiskey eyes went to you immediately with a frown on his face.   
“Well, what do we have here?” His sing-songy voice had an edge to it. Your eyes snapped up to him, stopping your fingers from entering you once again. “Oh, Y/N.” He stalked to the end of the bed. “I’m pretty sure I had a rule against this. Didn’t I?”  
“Yes.” Your voice dropped at his commanding tone.  
“Yes?” He arched an eyebrow.  
“Yes, sir.” You corrected, suddenly feeling very small. “I’m sorry, sir. I was...I just missed you.”  
“Clearly not enough to wait.” Gabriel growled, taking his jacket off. “Looks like you were enjoying yourself, huh?”  
You knew the answer. “No, sir.”   
“And why’s that?” He prompted, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.  
“Because no one can fill me up like you. No one makes me feel complete like you, sir.” You sat up slowly with your head slightly hung. “I missed you so much and the way you feel inside of me, sir.”  
“I know, darling.” Gabriel’s face softened a bit as he gently stroked your face, but then hardened once again. “I’m going to have to punish my little naughty girl.”  
You tried not to smile at the thought of him spanking you. “Yes, sir.”  
Gabriel sat at the edge of the bed and you immediately crawled into his lap with your butt up. He ran his hand over each cheek before diving a finger around your labia and entrance. “So wet from just thoughts of me?”   
“Yes, sir.”  
“Too bad you couldn’t wait.” Gabriel hummed out, licking his finger clean. “Gonna have to give you twenty smacks. Ten on each cheek, naughty girl. Understand?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Good.” His warm hand rubbed at your left cheek first. “Count them out loud.”   
You nodded just as a hard smack hit your left side. “One, sir.”  
Another hit, this one a bit lower, but still painful. “Two, sir.”   
You bit down on your lower lip after the sixth smack to stop a groan. If anything, each spank sent jolts to your core, making you even more sexually frustrated. You were so close to climaxing when Gabriel showed up and now you felt the edge approaching as he switched to the other cheek.  
“You’re taking this so good, my naughty girl. Perhaps after your punishment you’ll go back to being my good girl.” He commented, smirking at how your left cheek had gotten to a perfect pink color. His large hand kneaded over your right cheek, preparing your tender skin. “I stopped you at the right time, otherwise I’d have to make each cheek a fiery red.”  
“Yes, sir.” You panted, stopping yourself from wiggling under his touch.   
“I can only imagine that you were thinking of my nice big cock in you instead of those little fingers of yours.” Gabriel smacked your right cheek and you counted out. “I am truly sorry that I’ve been gone so long. Should’ve been here taking care of my girl.” Another harsh hit landed on your skin. “Could’ve eaten you for every meal. I mean..your taste...mmmmmm….makes me all honry just thinking about it.”   
“Thirteen.” You groaned out at another smack. At fourteen your hips buckled, searching for any friction that you could get.  
“Ah, naughty girl is still there huh? Enjoying me spanking you?”  
“Yes.” You admitted before he spanked you again. “Fifteen, sir.”  
“I bit your close again, huh?”  
You nodded, fisting the comforter as another smack sent pleasure to your core. “Sixteen, sir.”  
“Don’t cum.” Gabriel ordered as he finished the last four smacks with you counting them off. It got harder as they went as you fought off the high that you were so desperate to reach. When he finished, his hands rubbed over each cheek and you could feel some of his grace numbing the pain.   
“Please let me cum, Gabriel.” You whined, moving your hips slightly against his lap.  
“Oh no.” He growled holding you in place. “Only good girls get to cum.”   
“But-” You gasped as his thumb swept over your sensitive clit while he dove two fingers into you.   
“My, my.” Gabriel pulled his hand away, inspecting them. “Looks like my punishment only turned you on more.”   
“Please Gabriel. Let me cum. I’m a good girl. Please. I missed you.” You begged, sounding absolutely pitiful.   
“Can’t punish you for missing me.” He spoke, readjusting you in his lap so you sat up. “I missed you, cupcake.” His lips sealed yours for a lingering kiss. “But, that doesn’t mean you don’t get punished for breaking the rules.”  
“I’ll be good.” You promised, nuzzling against his neck.  
“I know you will after you get a proper punishment.” He paused, thinking. “You don’t get to cum for the rest of tonight. If you accept this punishment and be a good girl, then well….good girls get rewards.”  
You sat for a moment thinking it over in your mind. Your body was already worked up so much that you desperately seeked released, but if you didn’t accept it, then your punishment would be even worse. “Fine.” You muttered in defeat.  
“Good girl.” Gabriel praised. “Just gotta make it through tonight.”  
“Yes, sir.” You got off his lap and put your clothes back on before joining him in bed. You snuggled against him, hoping that his heartbeat would relax you. Instead, Gabriel heat only made you want him to be inside you that much more. Imagining him around you wasn’t as hard when his arms wrapped around your waist, rubbing patterns into your skin.   
It took a while to fall asleep as you fought the need to rub your thighs together or grind against Gabriel. You ended up tossing and turning until exhaustion took over, letting you finally rest. As your eyes closed though, you didn’t see Gabriel’s smirk on his face. There was nothing he wanted more than to pleasure you in all the ways an archangel can, but he was holding himself back as he knew a punishment was only fair given the rules he had set.

Sunlight woke you up as it streamed in through the cracks in the blinds. A naked solid chest was pressed up against your back with warm arms embracing you. You hummed out in content, stretching your legs and arms as you turned around to face your archangel.  
“Sleep well?” He asked with eyes still half closed.  
“Would’ve been better if I had been a good girl.” You scooted closer, running your hands through his hair. “I’m sorry. I know the rules and I didn’t follow them.”  
“So…” Gabriel ran a hand up your leg and settled at your inner thigh. “...are you gonna be a good girl today?”  
“Mmhmm.” Your leg moved over Gabriel’s so it rested against his butt. “I promise.”   
“Good.” Gabriel smiled lazily as he let his hands roam freely over your body while his lips attached them to your neck. They were sloppy and wet over your neck and shoulders, making you giggle at the action. His hands cupped at your breasts through your shirt, thumbing over your perked nipples.  
You let out a moan as you grinded against his hardening member through his thin boxers. “Gabriel.” You breathed out before pulling back on his hair. You crashed your lips against his own soft ones that turned into a sloppy morning makeout. It was messy with your noses sometimes bumping against one another, but it was passionate nonetheless.   
He removed the space between you two as one hand dragged you closer by your waist and the other moved between your thighs. Moving your underwear to the side, Gabriel had full access to your wet core, letting two fingers circle around your entrance before pushing in.   
For a brief second they curled up against your sweet spot before scissoring inside of you. To add to the amount of pleasure you were receiving his thumb swiped over your clit. The pace his fingers set was a bit erratic as he still had sleepers in his eyes. Though he was quickly waking up as was evident by his growing erection that continued to press against your thigh.  
Feeling desperate and still a bit horny from last night you shoved his boxers down as much as you could, taking his length in your hands. Pre-cum was dripping down from his slit and you used that as lube as you started sliding along his impressive length.   
Gabriel broke away from kissing you, grunting as he thrusted into your hand. “Fuck, Y/N. Father that feels good.” Then one of his gripped your wrist, pulling your hand away from his hard member. His other hand left your wetness, but you were pleased as he guided his dick to your entrance.  
You faced him on your side with your legs overlapping one another, which let him hit a new angle as he buried himself inside of your core. At first, Gabriel rocked his hips, letting you get used to the feeling of him stretching you with his girth before pulling out.   
Finally, you moaned out as he started to pick up a good pace, hitting your sweet spot dead on. You continued to kiss with your lips meeting in sloppy intervals as your hands held onto his shoulders and the curls of his hair. Gabriel on the other hand, kept hold of your hips, dragging them back slightly before snapping them forward to time with his thrusts. It was almost painful at the feeling of his nails digging into your sides, but the pleasure overridden it all.  
As your hips meet one another your clit was stimulated as his pelvis brushed against it. The sensitive bud pushed you to the edge that more quickly, along with Gabriel whispering praises into your ear.  
“Such a good girl.” He panted. “Taking my big cock so well. My perfect good girl.”  
You groaned out as an agreement of his words. The feeling of some of your wetness sliding down your thigh each time he pulled out and how his cock slid in one perfect fluid motion had you at the edge.  
“So close, Gabe. So...fuck..”  
“Let go. Good girls get to cum. Cum Y/N.” Gabriel encouraged, going faster to help you both get off quickly.   
Soon after his words you felt your release, dissolving into pure pleasure. It was better and longer than any orgasm before thanks to the wait of last night and the passion of this morning. Your back arched as you screamed out your archangel’s name. It was the only thing in your mind as white dots clouded your vision.  
It was after you climaxed that Gabriel also reached his peak. Your insides clenched down around him and then his cock spurted out, his cum coating your insides. His face was flushed as he kept moving his hips, riding out both of your orgasms, letting the pleasure last as long as he could.  
After the bliss faded you found yourself panting next to your archangel, still on your side facing him. The sheets suddenly felt too hot and sticky, either from the tropical climate or the passionate act you both committed. You kicked them down, letting your nude bodies exposed to the view of your vacation hideout. Neither of you said anything as you cuddled back together with your head on Gabriel’s chest. The feeling was nice having him surround you and knowing he’d stay.   
Somehow you fell asleep again with Gabriel carding his fingers through your hair. A smile stayed on your face through your morning dreams and Gabriel mirrored your expression. “I love you, Y/N.” He whispered for the first time, hoping that when you woke up that he’d have the courage to say it then.


	8. Mark You As Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: 27-Inappropriate location  
> Warnings: rough sex, biting, hair pulling, bit of spanking, some language, smut   
> Gender: Agender (They/Them pronouns), male anatomy   
> Note: This is my first M/M so forgive me if everything is not totally correct or accurate

Gabriel wasn’t a morning person by any means. He liked to stay up late and sleep in with breakfast being a quick stop at a fast food place. And in this morning haze he questioned his relationship with you, you being his partner in a well established company and partner in life. Though you two had been together for a while now, Gabriel just never could understand why he would put up with your stupid idea for early meetings. Although your attractive smile, brilliant eye color, and impressive body made up for it. What was even more surprising was how the other company even agreed to this ludacris time. Sure, the deal made by both companies would make double the profits and gain more support, but the time needed to change.  
However, there wasn’t much to be done now as he hit the elevator button with a hash brown dangling out of his mouth. His arms were loaded with papers and his briefcase, all important for the meeting upstairs. The elevator finally dinged open and just as Gabriel stepped in, another body was there.  
“Hey handsome.” You smiled, biting off a piece of the hashbrown that Gabriel was half chewing.  
“Thim..em...umfair.” Gabriel muttered as he finished his breakfast.  
“Lighten up. At least the guy we’re dealing with is easy going. No bull shit like with that Dick Roman.” You argued, pressing your floor.  
“I’d love to stuff his face with some processed sugar. Good for nothin...thinks he’s so superior…” You chuckled at his sour expression. “What? He’s the weird health freak. Couldn’t even eat my own doughnut without him staring me down.”  
“Well, it’s good then that I like your powder sugar lips.” You gave a peck to his lips.  
Gabriel turned to start something heated, but the doors opened to your floor. Reluctantly, Gabriel followed your lead as you both stopped at your offices before heading to the conference room.  
No one was in their yet and Gabriel wasted no time as his lips attacked yours. You had a few more minutes alone before some of your staff came in with their notes and papers for the deal. Gabriel hummed happily from the early make-out session as he sat down next to you. You could still feel his tongue darting around your mouth, the intoxicating taste of him engraved into your mind. Just as you were replaying the heated scene in your head once again, the conference doors opened revealing the other company’s CEO and his assistant.   
“Mr. Smith.” You stood up, walking towards the two of them with Gabriel following your lead. “So good to see you again.” You turned towards the sandy blonde man.  
“Likewise.” He replied, shaking your hand firmly. “Although since we are bridging our companies together, you can call me Dean now.”  
“Dean.” You nodded, then turned toward his assistant. “And what can I call you?”  
“Ms. Talbot or Bela. Whichever you fancy.” Her english accent rolled easy off her tongue. “It’s so nice to meet you Y/L/N.” She winked at you before offering her manicured hand for you to shake. “I’m glad that our companies are working together now. Perhaps we’ll get to see more of each other.”  
“I-” You started, but Gabriel cut you off.  
“I’m sure Mr….Dean will keep you busy enough. Plus I don’t see what an assistant like you could exactly accomplish here.”  
“Gabriel.” You hissed.  
“What?”  
“No. He’s right.” Bela intervened. “I am just an assistant, but one day I might be more. Working with Mr. Smith has taught me many things and I wouldn’t give that up.” Her boss beamed down at her. “I was just hoping that I’ll learn things here too. I meant no offense.”  
You nodded, nudging at your boyfriend. “I’m sure Gabriel didn’t either.”  
“Not at all.” Gabriel replied through gritted teeth.  
“Well then.” Dean clapped his hands together. “Shall we start this meeting?”  
“Of course.” You smiled, leading them to the table. You and Gabriel sat on one side near the head, while Dean and Bela sat directly across from you. The rest of the room was filled with others from your company who were there to take notes and a lawyer to help cement the deal.  
“First, I’d like to give these to you.” Dean opened his briefcase, pulling out some papers. “These were the ones you sent over for me to sign.” He pushed them across the table for you to scan over. “Everything should be in order.”  
“Looks that way.” You nodded, handing them over to Gabriel. “Oh and if you don’t mind, I’d like to start off with the presenting. I think you’ll find what I have to say very convincing of what our companies could do together.” You smiled over at them.  
“I’d love to hear it.” Bela all but purred in her spot.  
“By all means.” Dean nodded, turning his seat to face the front of the room.  
“Thanks.” Gathering up your materials you soon stood in front of everyone in the conference room. You were slightly nervous due to the fact that all the overhead lights suddenly felt like spotlights and the weight of this deal weighed down on your shoulders. One look over at Gabriel was all you needed to remain confident with him flashing you his charming smile and those eyes that you could just melt in. “Alright. I think it’s important that we remain true to our core values set in each of our companies. The stock market is an easy way to go and make money, but we are more than that. Our companies sell an idea and a goal that people trust and want to invest in.” You clicked the presentation that you had set up. “Now if we move forward with these values in mind and start with the basics...in no time will we be able to do the impossible.” You clicked to change the slide and continued with your speech. There were a few times that you stumbled a bit, but they mostly went unnoticed as the information you shared was flawless.  
Gabriel loved to watch you in action at the head of the room. Your voice was a symphony that held his attention even if the subject was nothing but numbers and facts. He could tell in the beginning that you were nervous, but he knew you’d pull it off in the end.  
What Gabriel didn’t like was the fact that Bela was sitting across from him and blantaly undressing you with her devious green eyes. They followed each of your movements, lingering in areas that only Gabriel should get to see. What was worse was that no one notices, but him. Everyone was so engrossed with your wonderful presentation, that no one called her out on it. He only could glare at her from where he sat, not daring to break your speech up. If looks could kill, then Gabriel would find a way to make his eyes break that little british smirk off of her pouty lips. Although, he stopped just as you were wrapping up your speech.  
“With that I leave you to think about the future of our companies.” You finished, giving a little bow as people around the room applauded.  
“That was awesome.” Dean came to stand next to you, putting a hand on your shoulder. “I think we can all learn something today and that is if we ever need to have someone represent our two companies it should be Y/N.” A few hollered in the back, while more applause sounded off. “Seriously, amazing work with all of this. I love the ideas about the charity run and the whole going green thing.”  
“Thank you. Part of what got me thinking about that was how your company has been heading in that direction. If we take it further then both of our companies will win in the end.”  
“Well, if you don’t mind I have a little something that I came up with.” He motioned you to take a seat.  
“Can’t wait to hear it.” You reorganized yourself in your seat next to Gabriel.  
“Afraid it might not be as good.” Dean teased.  
“You’ll be wonderful, boss.” Bela cut in. “Just like the talented Y/N here.” She licked her lips as she spoke to you.  
“You only say that 'cause I pay you.” Dean joked, earning a few laughs.  
“I say it 'cause I want to get paid more.” Bela bantered.  
“Ah yes, well...I suppose I should begin.” Dean started to talk, going into a serious business mode.  
You listened to what he was saying, nodding a few times in agreement. All the while Gabriel scooted closer to you with his warm thigh brushing against yours. You tried to move away, but that only invited him to invade more of your space. You wanted to say something, but that would be rude to Dean, who was actively speaking on exchanges within the two companies.  
Finally, Gabriel stopped moving his leg and you thought he was done, but then a warm hand started up your leg. His hand rubbed gently around your knee before slowly inching its way up. You tried to push Gabriel’s hand away, but he was adamant.  
What started as gentle circles, quickly became wandering fingers that brushed against your crotch. Your hand immediately grabbed his wrist under the table as his fingers trailed over the underside of your dick. You glared over at him, but his focus was on Dean.  
Sliding down, his hand cupped at your balls, rolling them in his hands as you tried to remain with a neutral face. It was getting tougher though as his thumb lightly stroked your member through your pants. You felt a moan rising in the back of your throat, but covered it was a cough. From the corner of your eyes you noticed Gabriel smirk. That bastard. You thought, glancing around to make sure no one else had caught on.  
You found Bela’s eyes glued to you from across the table. She sent you a flirty wink as she licked her lips with her eyes analysing your body. Your cheeks flushed, but not from her obvious advances, but how she hadn’t caught on to the fact that you were practically hard from Gabriel’s sly movements of the hand. Your dick was fighting against the constraints of your pants, making it uncomfortable.  
Thankfully, Dean was just finishing his speech and you hoped that perhaps you could relieve yourself in the bathroom. Although, you were curious in what had gotten into Gabriel with his sudden advances.  
Before you could ask though, Gabriel stood up just as Dean sat back down. “I think perhaps we should take a little break. We’ve been in here for about just under two hours and I think stretching our legs would be a good idea. The break room, which is right down the hall, has coffee and food.”  
“Sounds good.” Dean agreed. “How about half and hour?”  
“Perfect.” Gabriel turned to you, admiring how disheveled you looked from his simple touches. “I’d like to have a word with you for a moment.” He then addressed the rest of the room. “Go relax for a bit. We’ll pick back up soon.”  
No one questioned him as they all exited, heading for the break room or the bathroom to freshen up. Dean followed them, asking what kind of salads they had. Bela on the other hand was slower in her departure, eyeing you up and down as she swayed her hips. You watched her go, then noticed Gabriel’s scowl.  
You stood up, hand over the tented material, and walked over to Gabriel. “Hey? Are you okay? What was that earlier?”  
Gabriel answered by pulling at your hair and using it as leverage to push you up against the wall. Your lower back stung at the sudden action as you hit the wall. His whiskey eyes were dark with lust as he locked you in place. “Took you awhile to notice, huh? That ass-istant couldn’t keep her little flirty eyes to herself.” Gabriel growled, pressing his puffed up chest against you. “If only she knew how much you belong to me...how only I can keep you satisfied.” His teeth grazed over your neck. “I should mark you up. Make everyone know who keeps you all warm and fuzzy at night.”  
“Gabriel.” It was a half moan, half warning.  
“Nuh uh. You’ve talked plenty. My turn now.” In one fluid motion he had you bent over the conference table. Your face was pressed into some of the loose papers, while your ass was raised into the air. “You have no idea how bad I want you right now.” Gabriel’s teeth tugged at your earlobe as his hands moved around to your belt. His talented fingers worked at your belt then the zipper, pulling your pants and underwear down to your ankles.  
You sighed at the relief as your cock sprung free, arching up to your stomach. You were a bit self conscious though, even with the frosted glass on the door, there were still people right down the hall. But, that thought was pushed away as Gabriel helped spread your legs wide, exposing yourself fully to him.  
“Well, look at that nice tight hole of yours.” He praised, making you blush slightly. “All mine.” A strong hand ran over your ass and up your spine. Then his hand slapped down on your ass, making you shudder. “If we had more time, I’d turn it to a nice bright red.” He breathed against your neck as he fondled each cheek in his hands. “But, sadly we have to make this quick.” He quickly tore off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.  
“Gabe..” You moaned, arching back against him.  
“Hush.” He spanked you once again on the opposite cheek. “Open up my briefcase.” He commanded.  
You did as he asked, finding a few pieces of paper and then tucked in the corner was some lube and condoms. “Seriously?” You glanced over your shoulder to look at him.  
“You never know.” He shrugged. “Now hand ‘em over.”  
You listened, wagging your hips, impatent at the thought of being filled. You could hear him open the lube behind you and then you felt his cold slicked up fingers at your hole. You shivered at the feeling, but Gabriel helped you to relax as he peppered kisses down your back. He pushed the finger in up the knuckle, twisting it around.  
You pushed back, enjoying the sensation, but needed more. “Gabe…” You whined. “...more.”  
Gabriel wasn’t one to deny, so he continued to stretch your hole with two fingers. A third was pushed in and brushed against your prostate, making you moan out. “Gabe…”  
“Fuck.” You heard the unzipping of pants as his thick fingers left you, making you feel so empty. A needy desire took over as you stroked your hard cock and pushed back. Gabriel took note of your state, putting on the condom in record time along with coating it in a generous amount of lube.  
He didn’t bother to work himself or you anymore as he thrusted in roughly. You gasped out as he buried himself into you. The stretch was painful and you knew you’d feel it later whenever you went to sit down again. Gabriel waited a moment, letting your body adjust, before setting a bruising pace. As his hips snapped back and forth, Gabriel pulled you up against his chest by the hair. The pull of your hairs elicited a low cry from you, but you tried to remain quiet as you remembered that people were down the hall. It didn’t help though as Gabriel bit down on your shoulder, making a harsh mark. You bit your lower lip to stop any more sounds from coming out.  
While he kept pounding into you, one of his hands moved around to your front to fist at your hard member. His thumb swiped over your sensitive tip, using your pre-cum as lube as he started moving up and down your length. You felt dizzy at the sensation, losing yourself to the warmth of him surrounding you. Sweat mixed with his natural sweet smell, filling the intimate space between the both of you.  
Suddenly Gabriel moved, pushing you back down against the table and entering you at a new angle. He was hitting your prostate now with each thrust, driving you closer to your peek. He stroked your dick in time with his thrusts, hitting both your sensitive spots at the same time.  
“So tight around me.” Gabriel panted, trying to keep his thrusts steady as he began to feel his climax approaching. “Gonna cum soon. So good for me.”  
You hummed in agreement as you moved your hips to meet with his as he thrusted in. Your prostate was being worked up so much that you knew it wouldn’t be long. Gabriel seemed to be on the edge too as his thrusts got sloppier.  
“So close Gabe.” You whined out beneath him.  
Gabriel sped up his efforts with abusing your hole more, while his hand pumped your cock faster, focusing on your tip. You let out a low moan, buckling your hips at his touch. “Cum for me.” He growled in your ear before biting down hard on your shoulder.  
The over stimulation set you off as your cum spurted all over Gabriel’s arm, coating it in a nice white. Gabriel followed your lead as you felt his warm cum fill the condom inside of you. You laid down against the table, feeling your dick still twitch every so often as you came down from your high. Gabriel rested on your back, wrapping his arms around you.  
If you were at home you’d have more time to recover, but you still had a meeting to finish. Gabriel must’ve remembered because he pulled out and discarded the condom. Your cum was still on his arm, but he licked it up, humming out how good it tasted. “Never get tired of that.” Gabriel smiled, pulling his underwear and pants back up.  
“Hopefully next time you can wait till we get somewhere more private.” You grinned back at him, helping him fix his tie and jacket after you pulled your pants back up.  
“Just hope now that little ass-istant will leave you alone.” Gabriel grumbled, sitting down in his seat.  
“You’re seriously still jealous over her? She got nothing on you.” You fixed some papers on the conference table just as people started to come back from the short break. Your face immediately flushed at how they were just down the hall and might’ve heard you. However, no one seemed to comment or make a face so things seemed alright.  
“I hope everyone had a good break.” Dean Smith walked in saying as Bela followed behind him.  
“Oh it was well used.” Gabriel smirked from his spot.  
You glared over at him before turning to Dean. “Shall we get back to business?”  
“Of course.” He nodded.  
Together you all sat back down again around the table. You stiffened at the soreness in your rear, silently pleading that no one noticed your jolt. Gabriel was the only one who noticed, smirking more at how he was the one who did that to you.  
“So, I have some things that I’ve been working on.” Bela started. “They’re just basic stats, but I think you’ll find them interesting and informative.” Green eyes stared at you as she spoke, then they trailed down and noticed the fresh bite marks courtesy of Gabriel.  
Underneath the table Gabriel put a protective hand over your knee, smirking at how Bela turned away from you now appearing to be disinterested. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at the childship game, but part of you liked to be marked up by him. It was nice to know that he wanted to be with you both in and out of the office.  
“So, if we’re all good, perhaps we should sign that legal document now.” Gabriel suggested, wanting to celebrate the two victories he won.


End file.
